


Entre ombre et lumière

by Louuve (ManuLouuve)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adopted Children, Alma Karma Arc, Blood and Injury, Friendship, Memories, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Teenagers, honestly she's adopted by almost everyone, late yulma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuLouuve/pseuds/Louuve
Summary: « Tes bagages sont prêts ?— Bien sûr ! »Katya s’empara de la valise brune à ses pieds qui contenait toutes les affaires qu’elle ne pouvait laisser derrière elle. Le petit ocarina que Lou Fa lui avait offert, l’écharpe violette mal tricotée par Bak, les cours de Wong, une petite dague offerte par Fô et les quelques vêtements qu’elle possédait. Le reste était sur elle, caché par le grand manteau beige qui lui tombait jusqu’aux chevilles, ne laissant voir que ses petites ballerines grises. Seul le ruban bleu qui enserrait son cou et ses cheveux caramel apportaient un peu de couleurs à son portrait.Cloud sentit ses lèvres frémir d’un sourire.« Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Alors il est temps d’y aller. »Un frisson parcourut l’échine de la rousse. Oui, il était temps, temps de partir. Elle quittait sa maison.Elle n’avait pas peur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une petite fanfiction chère à mon coeur, avec une OC que j'aime tout autant. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Fô avançait doucement à travers les débris. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée même. Tout ce sang la rendait malade. Et ces cris aussi, qui résonnait au creux de ses bras, des pleures sans fin, et toujours ce même mot qui sonnait comme une sentence à ses oreilles.

«  _Ma !_ criait le petit être qu’elle transportait. _Ma !_

— Tais-toi, je t’en prie » murmura Fô en serrant les dents.

Elle ne supportait plus cet enfant, ne supportait plus ce sang, ne supportait plus _les morts—_

Et puis enfin, la sortie, celle qu’elle avait bloqués sous des ordres pensés pour protéger. Celle qu’elle ouvrait, découvrant le visage pâle de Bak et les yeux pleins de larmes de Renée. Leurs regards se posèrent sur l’être hurlant qu’elle portait, sur le liquide rouge qui cachait ses cheveux roux et qui maculait sa robe autrefois blanche.

Sans un mot, elle le tendit au jeune homme, qui s’en empara comme s’il s’agissait de l’être le plus précieux de l’univers. Il le serra contre lui, sans penser à ses vêtements propres, puis leva un regard plein d’espoir vers elle.

« Non, répondit-elle simplement. Il les a tous tué.

— Katya est la seule…

— Oui. »

Bak était blanc comme un linge. L’enfant ne hurlait plus, il ne faisait que sangloté. Fô se demanda vaguement si les souvenirs de cette nuit hanteraient toujours ses rêves ou si son jeune âge lui permettrait d’oublier. Mais elle s’en fichait au fond. Cette gamine ne la concernait pas, Innocence ou non. Elle salua gravement le blond puis disparut.

Renée observa le jeune homme un moment. On aurait dit qu’il était sur le point de s’effondrer. Alors elle le laissa seule avec l’enfant puis entra dans le laboratoire, accompagnée de nombreuses autres personnes.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il au petit être dans ses bras. Tellement désolé. Je vais m’occuper de toi, Katya, je te le promets. »

Et la petite pleurait toujours, répétant inlassablement ce nom qu’elle ne savait pas dire tandis que deux ailes blanches pendaient lamentablement dans son dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle courait. Elle courait de toute ses forces, espérant distancer ses poursuivants qui ne la lâchaient pas d’une semelle. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle se fasse attraper, sinon elle était bonne pour se faire torturer.

Puis deux mains lui agrippèrent subitement les épaules et elle se retrouva face contre terre, incapable de se relever.

« Je te tiens ! fit la personne sur son dos. Katya, qu’est-ce qu’on a dit pour les bêtises à répétition ?

— C’est pas du jeu ! râla la jeune fille en observant Fô sur son dos. Je peux pas me téléporter moi ! »

Bak arriva à cet instant, essoufflé et rouge de fatigue. Il n’en menait pas large face à l’énergie inépuisable de cette gamine. Celle-ci lui lançait d’ailleurs des éclairs de colère avec ses yeux émeraudes, encore énervée d’avoir été dupée par l’esprit. Ses courts cheveux roux étaient encore plus en pagaille que d’habitude.

Mais, plus inquiétant, une légère lueur verte s’illuminait doucement entre ses omoplates, cernée par deux tatouages blancs en forme d’ailes étranges. Tatouages qui virait doucement au noir.

« Pas d’Innocence, Gamine » railla Fô en lui mettant un léger coup sur la tête.

Katya grogna avec dramatisme face à cette violence, sous l’œil amusé du blond. Puis son Innocence s’éteignit doucement, ses tatouages redevenant blanc.

« Bon, jeune fille, commença le jeune homme. Qu’est-ce qu’on a dit pour les bêtises à répétition ?

— Bordel, mais vous êtes quoi, mes parents ?

— Presque. Va donc nettoyer la cuisine avant que tout le monde n’aille manger, sinon Fô frappera plus fort.

— Vous êtes tyranniques. »

L’esprit quitta son dos pour que la jeune fille puisse se relever. Celle-ci s’épousseta doucement, tira la langue à la jeune femme puis disparut dans les couloirs en courant, comme toujours.

« Cette gamine me fatigue, vivement qu’elle parte, souffla Fô.

— Tu parles, si elle était pas là, tu t’ennuierai comme un rat mort, railla Bak avec un sourire. Avoue-le, elle va te manquer.

— Pas du tout, bon débarra. T’étais pas aussi chiant à son âge.

— Et moi qui me demandais d’où elle tirait ses grossièretés. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire puis la rousse disparut. Bak se retrouva seul avec ses pensées.

Katya aurait bientôt douze ans. Cela faisait presque neuf ans qu’il s’occupait d’elle, avec tous les autres membres de la branche asiatique. Ils étaient sa famille et ses meilleurs amis. Ils l’avaient tous un peu élevée, chacun à leur manière, lui apportant diverses habitudes, divers tics. Ils l’aimaient tous. Même Fô.

Mais Katya avait une Innocence. Une Innocence symbiotique incroyable, magnifique et dangereuse. Utile, presque indispensable. Un Général devait venir la chercher pour la ramener au QG de la Congrégation et en faire une Exorciste. Et avec l’Arche d’Allen, le voyage serait rapide.

Tellement rapide qu’il avait lieu aujourd’hui. Alors Katya faisait toutes les dernières bêtises possibles, pour marquer à tous jamais les esprits et ne jamais être oubliée par cette espèce de famille recomposée qu’elle aimait tant. Cela arracha un sourire à Bak, malgré cette tristesse qui lui étreignait le cœur.

De toute façon, il la reverrait.

***

Katya se sentait à la fois anxieuse et surexcité. Elle trépignait dans la grande salle dédiée à l’Arche, attendant que la porte blanche s’ouvre pour qu’elle puisse enfin rencontrer le Général qui la prendrait en charge. Bak patientait non loin d’elle, l’observant avec un œil attendri.

La jeune fille n’était pas totalement sûr de vouloir partir. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit et tous les bons souvenirs qui s’y trouvaient. C’était son refuge. Mais elle voulait aussi découvrir le monde, rencontrer d’autres personnes, se faire de nouveaux amis.

Ce déchirement était inhabituel pour elle, qui avait toujours vécu à la branche asiatique. Elle n’avait jamais été confronté à ses obligations d’élue jusqu’à maintenant, son Innocence n’avait toujours été qu’un jouet pour elle. Oh bien sûr, elle avait déjà tué des akumas, ceux qui s’en prenait à sa maison, mais elle n’avait jamais été envoyé en mission et n’avait jamais répondu à des ordres. S’en sortirait-elle, alors que toute forme d’autorité la révulsait ?

Ses questions prirent fin lorsqu’un grand cercle apparus sur le sol de la salle, avant qu’une porte difforme n’en sorte. Katya l’observa, surprise par son aspect et nota l’apparition du nombre seize au-dessus de la fenêtre blanche.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis, finalement, une silhouette surgit de la porte.

C’était une femme particulièrement belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, maintenus en un chignon désordonné tout en s’écoulant en cascade dans son dos, une mèche cachant son œil gauche. L’autre avait une magnifique couleur bleu-gris, comme un ciel d’hiver peu avant le lever du soleil. Une cicatrice lui barrait le visage, mais ne l’enlaidissait pas. Katya se sentit rougir en scrutant cette grande dame qui serait sa mentore. Elle se sentit vaguement intimidée par sa prestance.

Mais son malaise s’envola quand elle remarqua le minuscule petit singe sur son épaule, avec sa fourrure blanche comme la neige, son visage et ses mains sombres et ses grands yeux noirs lumineux d’intelligence. Son air mignon donna un sourire à la jeune fille, qui se sentit légèrement rassurée.

La grande femme s’approcha d’elle avec un pas gracieux, tandis que Bak se plaçait à la gauche de sa protégée, lui posant une main affectueuse sur l’épaule.

« Bonsoir, Général Nine, dit-il.

— Bonjour, Bak, répondit-elle avec une voix grave et élégante. Et tu es Katya Vodianov, n’est-ce pas ? »

La blonde s’était tournée vers la rousse, un sourire discret dans son regard, qui n’atteignait pas ses lèvres. Katya ne le manqua pourtant pas, et elle sourit à son tour.

« Enchantée, souffla-t-elle de sa voix d’enfant.

— Je suis Cloud Nine, et voici Lau Shimin, fit-elle en désignant le petit singe. A partir d’aujourd’hui, tu seras ma seconde apprentie. Tes bagages sont prêts ?

— Bien sûr ! »

La jeune fille s’empara de la valise brune à ses pieds qui contenait toutes les affaires qu’elle ne pouvait laisser derrière elle. Le petit ocarina que Lou Fa lui avait offert, l’écharpe violette mal tricotée par Bak, les cours de Wong, une petite dague offerte par Fô et les quelques vêtements qu’elle possédait. Le reste était sur elle, caché par le grand manteau beige qui lui tombait jusqu’aux chevilles, ne laissant voir que ses petites ballerines grises. Seul le ruban bleu qui enserrait son cou et ses cheveux caramel apportaient un peu de couleurs à son portrait.

Cloud sentit ses lèvres frémir d’un sourire.

« Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Alors il est temps d’y aller. »

Un frisson parcourut l’échine de la rousse. Oui, il était temps, temps de partir. Elle quittait sa maison.

Elle n’avait pas peur.

***

Après avoir traversé l’immense cité grec qu’était l’Arche, Katya parvint enfin à la branche européenne de la Congrégation de l’Ombre, à Londres.

Quatre personnes attendaient leur retour dans la grande pièce qui accueillait la porte. La jeune fille reconnue tout de suite Allen grâce à ses cheveux blancs, pour l’avoir croisé durant son rétablissement en Chine, mais elle ne connaissait pas les trois autres.

Le premier à attirer son attention fut un enfant aux longs cheveux turquoise, avec une espèce de gemme bleue sur le front, portant fièrement la Croix de Rosaire sur son habit noir et rouge. Il avait l’air espiègle des gamins joyeux.

Le second fut ce jeune homme habillé tout de rouge, qui arborait une longue tresse blonde et deux points rouges sur le front. Il se tenait à la droite d’Allen, légèrement en arrière, comme pour surveiller l’Exorciste de ses yeux brun.

Le troisième était un homme immense, ne portant que du blanc ainsi que d’étranges lunettes à la forme peu commune. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux sombres renvoyait un éclat malicieux qui n’allait pas avec sa stature sérieuse. Katya su tout de suite qu’il était le maître des lieux.

La lumière émise par la porte dans leur dos disparut alors, surprenant la jeune fille. Puis la main de Cloud se posa contre son dos, rassurante et puissante, et l’invita à avancer d’une douce pression.

La rousse avança avec un peu d’hésitation, impressionnée par toutes ces personnes. Elle se retrouva à quelques pas d’eux, sa mentore à sa droite.

« Bonjour, Katya, fit le grand homme avec un sourire bienveillant. Je suis Komui Lee, l’Intendant en Chef de la branche européenne. Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer.

— Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Salut Katya, fit alors Allen en s’approchant d’elle. Comment vas-tu ?

— Au top ! lui dit-elle tandis que son enthousiasme naturel lui revenait. Elle est trop bien ton Arche, c’est super pratique comme moyen de transport.

— Oui, mais je ne peux pas m’en servir comme je veux. »

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans le sourire qu’il lui lança, une sorte de gêne et peut-être de la mélancolie. Katya se sentit triste pour lui en percevant les chaînes qu’on lui faisait porter.

Mais l’instant disparut alors qu’il se tournait vers le blond derrière lui, comme s’il s’agissait d’un ami. Pourtant, la jeune fille perçut sa dangerosité lorsqu’il posa ses yeux sur elle, avec une forme de méfiance et d’intérêt. Elle n’aimait pas cet homme.

« Voici Howard Link, dit Allen avec sa politesse habituelle. Il est… Mon gardien ? A cause du Quatorzième.

— On peut dire ça, oui, soupira Link. Enchanté, Katya Vodianov. »

Elle ne lui rendit pas son salut. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la mettait mal à l’aise.

« Katya, appela alors Cloud. Je te présente Timothy, fit-elle en désignant le petit garçon au cheveux turquoise. Il est mon autre apprenti, et donc ton compagnon.

— Salut ! fit le petit avec autant d’enthousiasme qu’elle.

— Hey ! répondit-elle. Enchantée ! Je sens qu’on va vite être copain.

— Entièrement d’accord. »

Et ils se sourirent comme deux requins prêts à dévorer un banc de poisson.

« Ahem, toussota Komui qui avait observé l’échange avec un air blasé. Malgré que je sois très heureux pour vous deux, il y a certaines choses que nous devons faire avec Katya avant qu’elle soit complètement installée. Est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

— J’ai pas vraiment le choix, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle sans malice.

L’intendant fut surpris. Elle faisait souvent cet effet au gens. Dire des vérités ne l’avait jamais dérangée, mais cela dérangeait les autres.

Il acquiesça finalement avec un sourire léger et elle lui emboita le pas vers les sous-sols de la cathédrale, transportant toujours sa petite valise, Cloud sur les talons.

« Habituellement, commença Komui, je suis le premier à observer l’Innocence des nouveaux Exorcistes. Mais comme tu as été sous la tutelle de Bak pendant quelques années, nous en savons beaucoup sur la tienne. Elle est d’ailleurs assez spéciale, car la plupart des Exorcistes avec une Innocence symbiotique la possède sur une partie de leur corps qui change lors de l’activation, comme Allen. Alors que la tienne te créé de nouveaux membres, c’est assez impressionnant.

— Où est-ce qu’on va ? fit-elle en écoutant à peine ce qu’il expliquait.

— Nous allons voir une autre Exorciste, elle se nomme Hevlaska. Elle a un aspect un peu effrayant, mais tu ne dois pas en avoir peur, elle ne te voudra pas de mal. »

En découvrant ladite Exorciste, Katya se dit qu’elle aurait plutôt utiliser le terme "monstrueux". Hevlaska était monstrueusement belle. Elle évoquait à la jeune fille une créature des océans, une méduse géante, une baleine bleue, peut-être les deux. Elle était une déesse de la mer dont la voix grave résonnait avec grâce dans la cave où on la faisait vivre.

« Salutations Katya. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

— Moi aussi, répondit la rousse avec sincérité.

— J’ai besoin d’observer ton Innocence. Puis-je voir ta croix ? »

Elle acquiesça. Katya déposa sa petite valise à ses pieds et retira son grand manteau, révélant un simple pull blanc en laine et un pantalon bleu nuit en coton. Elle le déposa, plié, sur la petite poignée de cuir avant de retirer son pull qu’elle noua autour de sa taille, accrochant un débardeur gris dont les bretelles étaient nouées contre sa nuque, laissant voir ses omoplates ainsi que ses tatouages blanc et sa croix au cœur de laquelle brillait le petit cristal turquoise.

La rousse se tourna vers Komui et Cloud, tournant le dos à Hevlaska pour qu’elle ait accès à son Innocence.

« Cela risque d’être un peu douloureux, je te prie de m’excuser » fit l’immense Exorciste.

Katya expira un grand coup, essayant de se détendre. Puis elle sentit un espèce de tentacule se poser contre son dos, enveloppant sa croix.

Au départ, rien ne se passa. Les secondes s’écoulèrent sans que rien ne bouge, comme si tous attendaient quelque chose de spécial.

Puis la douleur l’envahie.

Katya avait l’habitude d’avoir mal : son Innocence était unique, et elle avait bien sûr subit diverse expérience – au grand damne de Bak qui ne souhaitait que la protéger. Mais là, c’était bien différent. Elle avait l’impression que ses veines et ses artères étaient faites de souffrance, elle sentait quelque chose pulser en elle ; elle en aurait presque activé son Innocence pour fuir cet enfer, mais elle savait la manœuvre obligatoire alors elle se retint.

« Tu es très courageuse, fit l’entité derrière elle. C’est bientôt terminé.

— Quel est son taux de synchronisation ? demanda alors Komui en s’avançant vers elles.

— Son taux maximal est de… 81%. »

La douleur reflua alors doucement, libérant la jeune fille qui poussa un soupire de contentement. Elle s’écarta doucement d’Hevlaska avant de lui refaire face. Et malgré que l’Exorciste ne possède pas d’yeux, la rousse put discerner une forme d’inquiétude sur son visage.

« C’est étrange, dit-elle.

— Qu’est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda l’intendant. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Un long silence suivit sa question, seulement perturbé par les pas de Cloud qui venait se placer aux côtés de son apprentie. L’entité semblait endormie.

Puis un frisson la secoua et elle releva la tête vers ses trois spectateurs.

« Une Innocence s’agite. On dirait qu’elle cherche à rejoindre Katya. Je ne comprends pas. »

Sans avoir le temps d’en dire plus, un labyrinthe pris forme sous Hevlaska et un éclair s’en échappa, fonçant vers eux tel un boulet de canon. Cloud eut le réflexe de se placer devant sa nouvelle élève pour la protéger, Lau Shimin prenant la forme d’un singe gigantesque près à combattre le danger et protégeant l’intendant.

L’éclair s’arrêta finalement face à eux avec douceur, dégageant une légère lueur verte. En quelques secondes, la lueur pris la forme d’un petit cube encerclé par des rouages tournants et oscillants, battant comme un cœur près à vivre. L’Innocence attendait.

Lorsque Katya posa ses yeux sur elle, elle se sentit happée par la présence du cube. Le monde disparut autour d’elle, occulté par un sentiment obscur, entre le malaise, la peur et la curiosité. Un espèce d’intérêt morbide qui la poussait à s’approcher de l’objet lévitant.

Elle n’entendit pas les avertissements de Komui, ni l’interdiction de sa mentore. Elle ne prit pas garde à la mise en garde d’Hevlaska ou au feulement colérique de Lau Shimin. Elle s’approcha du cube et s’en empara en oubliant ce qui l’entourait.

Lorsque la rousse entra en contact avec l’Innocence, elle illumina le sous-sol, tel un petit soleil. Tous furent aveuglé, incapable de voir ou de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Et en un instant, la lumière disparut.

Cloud fit revenir son singe sur son épaule, se précipitant vers Katya, plus qu’inquiète. La jeune fille gisait au sol, inconsciente. Le ruban autour de son cou pulsa dans une lueur bleue nuit, avant de s’éteindre. Il était désormais marqué d’une croix noire.

« Komui, fit-elle en relevant son regard vers lui tout en prenant la rousse dans ses bras. Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en s’approchant à son tour. Je ne comprends pas. On dirait qu’elle s’est synchronisée avec une seconde Innocence, mais le seul cas connu est celui du général Cross. Je ne comprends pas » répéta-t-il en se tournant vers Hevlaska.

L’Exorciste ne pouvait lui répondre. Elle non plus n’y comprenait rien. Elle ne pouvait qu’observer avec inquiétude le visage endormi de Katya.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce sont les bruits d’une conversation qui réveillèrent Katya. Une conversation trop animée pour être seulement amicale.

« Elle vient à peine d’arriver et elle se retrouve déjà dans mon infirmerie ! disait quelqu’un avec une voix résonnante. Il faut que vous preniez soin de ces jeunes, Komui, ils sont notre avenir !

— Je sais, je sais, soupira l’intendant. Je suis désolé, nous ne comprenons pas ce qu’il s’est passé. »

Son pull n’était plus noué à sa taille, nota-t-elle distraitement. Ses ballerines avaient également disparu, pour qu’elle soit mieux installée sur le lit peu confortable sur lequel on l’avait mise.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux sur un plafond de bois clair. Une légère douleur pulsait contre son front, tout juste gênante. La migraine était soit en train de passer, soit en train de pointer son nez.

« Elle se réveille » fit la voix inquiète de Timothy près d’elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, rencontrant son regard brun. Il était assis à sa droite, sur une petite chaise en bois. Sa tenue d’Exorciste avait disparu, remplacée par un haut orange au manche courte et un pantacourt kaki duquel pendait une ceinture pleine de couleur. Cloud se tenait à sa gauche, debout et les bras croisés, l’observant avec une inquiétude discrète.

Lorsqu’elle croisa le regard de sa mentore, celle-ci s’accroupis près d’elle comme une mère au chevet de son enfant.

« Comment te sens-tu, Katya ?

— J’ai mal à la tête, répondit-elle en se relevant sur le lit. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

En s’asseyant au bord du lit, elle porta la main à son cou pour pouvoir toucher son précieux ruban.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque la rousse ne fit qu’effleurer sa propre peau.

« Où est mon ruban ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Komui s’approcher d’elle sous le regard d’une femme au visage sévère. Qu’est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

— Il est ici, fit le jeune homme en se mettant à sa hauteur. Nous avons dû te l’enlever pour ta sécurité.

— Il me le faut. » Elle sentait une peur panique s’emparer d’elle sans être capable de la contrôler. « Je l’ai toujours eu. Rendez-le moi.

— Nous ne pouvons pas, souffla Komui avec un regard désolé. Une Innocence s’y est accrochée. Ce serait trop dangereux de te le rendre maintenant. Je te promets que nous ne l’abîmerons pas. »

Katya se força à prendre une grande inspiration, tout en fixant l’intendant. Il fallait qu’elle garde son calme, sinon son Innocence prendrait le dessus. Elle avait toujours profité de ses instants de faiblesse.

Elle sentit alors une petite main s’emparer de la sienne tandis qu’une autre se posait entre ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers Timothy, dont les lèvres étaient pincées avec inquiétude mais qui essayait quand même d’afficher un sourire rassurant, puis vers Cloud qui posait un regard serein sur elle tout en lui adressant son premier vrai sourire, bien que celui-ci soit minuscule.

La rousse inspira à nouveau tout en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration était tremblante, tout comme ses mains et ses jambes. Mais petit à petit, son calme lui revint. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les fixa dans ceux sombres de Komui.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bien sûr. »

Il se releva puis se dirigea vers une petite table en fer, occupée par différents ustensiles de soins. Il s’empara d’une petite boite ouverte, puis revint vers la jeune fille, en lui tendant l’objet.

Katya s’en empara avec douceur, faisant attention à ne pas toucher le tissu bleu qui lui appartenait. Autrefois vierge, il était désormais marqué de la même croix qui se trouvait dans son dos.

« Hevlaska l’a examiné lorsque tu étais inconsciente, lui révéla Komui. Son taux de synchronisation est de trente pourcent. C’est trop peu pour une activation sans danger, mais c’est normalement suffisant pour pouvoir la conserver. Cependant, tu ne pourras le récupérer que lorsque nous aurons compris pourquoi tu as pu te synchroniser avec une seconde Innocence.

— Ça prendra du temps ? fit-elle en lui rendant la boite.

— Les Bookman sont en chemin pour nous aider à faire la lumière sur ton cas. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, sans savoir qui étaient les Bookman. Elle espérait qu’ils trouveraient des réponses à leur question. Elle, ne s’en posait pas vraiment ; cette Innocence l’avait choisi et elle n’avait pas besoin de raison. Les voies du Seigneur sont parfois impénétrables.

Elle approcha doucement sa main de la soie bleue, sans pour autant la toucher. Elle aurait aimé simplement l’effleurer. Elle éloigna finalement la boite avec un soupire en la rendant à l’intendant.

Alors que le jeune homme reprenant la boite, quelques coups sonnèrent contre la porte de l’infirmerie. Sans attendre de réponses, celle-ci s’ouvrit laissant entrer deux hommes que Katya ne connaissait pas encore.

Le premier était vieux et petit, les yeux cernés par un maquillage sombre qui rappelait un panda. Le peu de cheveux gris qu’il avait étaient dressé sur sa tête dans une étrange queue de cheval qui dégageait ses oreilles pointues desquelles pendait de longues boucles d’oreilles. Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur chacune des personnes présentes pour la pièce, les dévisageant quelques secondes comme pour les marquer dans sa mémoire.

Le second était un jeune homme très grand (mais tout de même plus petit que Komui) avec des cheveux roux sombre maintenus par un bandana noir marqué d’une croix verte. Celle-ci faisait écho à son seul œil visible, l’autre étant masqué par un cache-œil sombre. Il était souriant, mais semblait distant tandis qu’il observait tout le monde de la même manière que le vieil homme.

« Ah, vous voilà, fit Komui avec un sourire. Katya, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, voici Bookman et Lavi, son apprenti. Ils sont la mémoire de l’Ordre et ce sont eux qui vont pouvoir t’aider.

— Enchanté, fit le roux avec un sourire.

— Vous avez l’Innocence ? » demanda Bookman.

L’intendant lui tandis la boite où se trouvait le foulard et l’homme s’en empara avec délicatesse. Sans prendre le tissu, il observa quelques secondes la croix qui s’y trouvait.

« Puis-je voir ton Innocence ? » demanda-t-il à Katya en dardant soudainement ses yeux sombre sur elle.

Bien qu’impressionnée, la jeune fille le trouvait simplement bourru et trop investi dans son travail. Elle acquiesça à sa question avant de leur tourner le dos, s’installant en tailleur sur le lit.

Pendant quelques instant, la russe sentit des yeux la fixer avec intérêt. Et puis :

« J’aimerai que tu l’active, jeune fille.

— Vous êtes sûr ? contra-t-elle.

— Il le faut si nous voulons comprendre.

— Hm, souffla-t-elle. Très bien. Ecartez-vous dans ce cas. »

Elle se retourna et descendit du lit pour pouvoir activer son Innocence debout, attendant que tout le monde se soit éloigné. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, sentant ses tatouages la chauffer légèrement tout en sachant qu’ils devenaient noirs et que son cristal brillait. Finalement, au bout d’un bref moment, elle rouvrit les paupières.

Iron Wing, murmura-t-elle, active-toi. »

Un coup de vent fit vibrer les ustensiles en métal qui se trouvait dans la pièce, de même que les rideaux qui isolaient les différents lits. Dans son dos, deux ailes d’un blanc nacré s’étendaient à travers la pièce. Elle les ramena doucement vers elle, prenant gare à ne rien toucher.

Lavi poussa un sifflement admiratif, s’attirant les foudres du vieil homme qui lui tapa l’arrière de la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Komui, qui observait Katya avec le même air que Lavi.

« L’Innocence du foulard réagit à celle de Katya, fit-il. Elles sont donc bel et bien liées.

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? l’interrogea l’indentant.

— Cela signifie qu’il s’agit d’Innocences Jumelles. Il n’y a donc aucun problème à ce que Katya conserve ses deux Innocences.

— Des Innocences Jumelles ? intervint Cloud en arquant un sourcil. Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

— C’est parce qu’il y en a très peu, dit Lavi. Ce sont des Innocences liées par on ne sait quoi, et qui fonctionne très bien ensemble. Elles sont généralement attribuées à deux Exorcistes différents, mais il est déjà arrivé par deux fois qu’elles se lit à un seul Exorciste. Ceci dit, Katya est la première à y survivre, probablement parce que sa première Innocence est symbiotique. »

Katya ne retint pas tout de cette conversation, le seul point l’intéressant étant qu’elle pouvait récupérer son ruban. Son Innocence se désactiva d’elle-même alors qu’elle se tournait avec espoir vers Komui.

« Ça veut dire que je peux le récupérer ?

— Eh bien… hésita-t-il un instant avant de voir le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Cloud. Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux le récupérer. »

Un sourire immense se dessina sur son visage alors qu’elle s’avançait vers Bookman. Celui-ci lui tendit la boite, de laquelle elle s’empara du tissu bleu avec contentement.

Elle l’observa un instant, redécouvrant le croix sombre qui s’y était gravée, avant de le porter à son nez, sentant l’odeur de lotus qu’elle cherchait à y laisser. Ce parfum lui avait toujours évoquer son enfance, sans qu’elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle le noua à son cou, heureuse de sentir à nouveau le contact du tissu contre sa peau. Elle l’effleura du bout des doigts, comme elle avait cherché à le faire à son réveil, fermant un instant les yeux, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Komui.

« J’ai une autre question, dit-elle, continuant après le hochement de tête de l’intendant. Où sont toutes mes affaires ?

— Oh ! intervint soudainement Timothy, rappelant sa présence. Elles sont dans notre chambre ! Viens, je vais te montrer ! »

Le garçon s’empara de sa main avec autorité, l’entrainant hors de l’infirmerie pour, finalement, lui faire découvrir son nouveau lieu de vie.

***

« Cet endroit est immense » fit Katya en découvrant une énième salle de la cathédrale, qui était une salle d’entrainement aux airs de dojo.

Après la découverte de sa chambre, qui se résumait à deux lits et deux armoire, Timothy, son nouveau colocataire et ami, avait décidé de lui faire visiter la totalité du quartier général. Cependant, vu sa taille, la jeune fille doutait que cela soit possible en une journée.

Durant leur périple, Katya avait eut le plaisir de rencontrer plusieurs membres de l’Ordre. Le Général Tiedoll tout d’abord, qui semblait s’être tout de suite attaché à elle à cause de son jeune âge. Lenalee ensuite, la sœur de l’intendant, qui l’avait chaleureusement accueilli et dit de ne pas être trop gentille avec son frère. Et, enfin, Krory et Chaoji, deux autres exorcistes qui semblait partager une amitié profonde.

Après toutes ces aventures, c’est finalement le grondement qui s’échappa du ventre de Katya qui décida de leur prochaine destination.

« C’était pas moi, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire trop grand pour être convainquant.

— Oh non, je t’ai toujours pas montrer la cafétéria ! s’exclama Timothy avec un air horrifier. Tu vas voir, ajouta-t-il en se précipitant dans un couloir, Jerry est un génie de la cuisine. »

Son ventre gargouilla de plus belle. Elle suivit Timothy en courant.

***

« J’ai jamais rien mangé d’aussi bon » déclara Katya en s’empiffrant d’un grand bol de nouilles – son quatrième selon ceux qui s’empilaient à sa gauche. A sa droite, un autre attendait, en plus d’un plat de spécialité russe.

« Vous, les symbiotiques, vous êtes vraiment tous pareils, fit Lavi qui mangeait face à la rousse. Vous mangez tous comme si vous aviez un trou noir à la place de l’estomac.

— Toi, tu manges comme un moineau, fit-elle remarquer en désignant son assiette de légumes à l’aide de ses baguettes. Et puis, je ne mange pas plus qu’Allen !

— C’est bien vrai, répliqua celui-ci, à l’autre bout de la table, une pile immense de plat vide s’accumulant près de lui.

— C’est vrai qu’il est difficile de rivaliser avec lui, dit Lenalee en observant son ami, un simple verre de jus de fruit à la main.

— Un jour, j’y arriverai ! » hurla Timothy en se mettant debout sur sa chaise, une brochette à la main et le poing levé.

Ils rirent tous avec gentillesse du défi du garçon, Allen y répondant par l’affirmative et s’empiffrant encore plus. Katya les observa quelques secondes, s’imprégnant de leur personnalité. _Oui_ , pensa-t-elle, _je vais me plaire ici._ Et elle retourna à ses nouilles, écoutant le brouhaha d’une oreille distraite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre écrit, le prochain est en cours d'écriture, et mon rythme de publication est très aléatoire :D Espérons quand même que je ne mette pas deux ans à l'écrire '-'

« Alors, qu’est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire aujourd’hui ? » demanda Allen à la jeune rousse en avalant une nouvelle sucrerie.

Cela faisait trois jours que Katya était arrivé à Londres. Et après ces trois jours à parcourir de fond en comble la cathédrale, jusque vers Hevlaska, avec Timothy, elle était finalement parvenue à découvrir tout ce qu’il y avait à voir.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire.

« Le Général Nine a dit qu’on c’était assez amusé, résuma-t-elle en évoquant sa mentore et agitant ses baguettes. Donc on va commencer à s’entrainer au combat, ce genre de truc. Elle a jamais vu mon Innocence en action, et il faut bien qu’on s’exerce avec Tim pour pouvoir travailler ensemble.

— Tu penses qu’il y a un moyen pour que vos Innocence se complètent ?

— Aucune idée. Je sais tout juste comment marche Tsukikami. On en a parlé, mais j’ai pas tout compris.

— Timothy est un symbiotique, comme nous, expliqua patiemment Allen tout en dégustant son petit déjeuné. Sauf qu’il est d’un genre un peu différent. Contrairement à toi et moi, il n’est pas né avec. »

Katya fronça les sourcils. « Comment c’est possible ?

— Timothy a une histoire difficile. Mais il t’en parlera lui-même s’il en a envie.

— De quoi vous parlez ? intervint Lavi en s’installant près d’eux, déposant son petit déjeuné sur la table.

— D’innocence, répondit la rouquine. C’est quoi la tienne ?

— Un marteau ! Mais il n’est pas aussi cool que tes ailes. J’ai rarement vu une Innocence aussi belle. J’imagine que les plumes sont dévastatrices ?

— Tout juste. Aussi tranchantes que la plus tranchantes des lames. Mes ailes peuvent me servir de bouclier contre une grosse attaque, mais généralement je m’en sers de manière agressive, et parfois même comme épées.

— Comme épée, hein ? Je me demande ce que donnerai un combat entre toi et Yû. »

Katya fronça les sourcils une seconde. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. « Qui qu’il soit, je suis sûre d’être plus forte que lui, répondit-elle tout de même avec vantardise.

— Plus forte que Kanda ? fit Allen avec un sourire. Je n’ai jamais vu personne manier le sabre comme lui. J’ai beau ne pas m’entendre avec lui, je sais qu’il est imbattable à l’épée. »

Le nom la titilla à nouveau, sans qu’elle sache pourquoi. « Il s’appelle Yû ou Kanda ? questionna-t-elle tout de même, curieuse. A vous entendre, on dirait que vous parlez de deux personnes différentes.

— Il s’agit de Kanda Yû, révéla Lavi en prenant une voix de professeur. Lui aussi est un Exorciste. Son Innocence est un sabre.

— Et pourquoi vous l’appelez différemment ?

— Il déteste qu’on l’appelle Yû, mais Lavi est suicidaire, » se moqua Allen.

Lavi lui lança un regard trahit, et les deux symbiotiques se mirent à rire de concert. Les deux garçons firent mines de se disputer sous le regard tranquille de Katya. Pourtant, sous la surface, elle était pleine de question. Elle connaissait ce nom, sans savoir d’où. C’était pourtant bien la première fois qu’elle l’entendait, non ? Peut-être l’avait-elle lu quelque part ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, un mouvement attira soudain son regard sur l’allée de la cafétéria. Un jeune homme venait d’entrer avec son plateau repas, ignorant toutes les tables peuplées pour s’isoler sur une vide de monde. Il avait de long cheveux sombre, retenu par un cordon rouge en une queue de cheval. Il portant un juste-au-corps bleu marine - laissant voir ses bras et ses épaules ainsi qu’un étrange tatouage qui semblait partir de son torse – associé à un pantalon de tissu noir. Il portait des ballerines similaires aux siennes, et s’apprêtait à manger un plat de soba. Des soba pour le petit déjeuné ? C’était peu courant.

Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, Katya se mit à fixer son visage alors qu’il dégustait ses nouilles. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui était familier. Il semblait japonais, peut-être l’avait-elle rencontré à la branche asiatique ? C’était possible, avec toute l’historie qu’il y avait eu autour de l’Arche du Comte Millénaire.

Se sentant observé, l’inconnu releva soudain les yeux vers elle, croisant son regard. Il avait des iris semblables à l’océan, d’un bleu sombre et profond. Pourtant, malgré leur couleur, tout ce que Katya fut capable de voir lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent fut la teinte rouge du sang.

La jeune fille sentit ses mains trembler alors que le sang recouvrait tout. Il y en avait sur les tables, sur le sol, sur son propre corps. Elle parvenait même à en sentir l’odeur acide et métallique, lui donnant brutalement envie de vomir.

Elle quitta l’inconnu des yeux, regarda son assiette ensanglantée et décida qu’il fallait qu’elle sorte d’ici.

 « Katya ? appela soudain Lavi d’une voix inquiète. Tout va bien ?

— Je dois vous laisser, déclara-t-elle sans le regarder, ses yeux fixant toujours le sang. A plus tard. »

Elle s’enfuit de la cafétéria presque en courant.

Katya pensait qu’en quittant l’endroit, le sang disparaitrait, mais non. Son odeur et sa couleur était partout, où qu’elle regarde, où qu’elle aille. Elle avait même l’impression d’entendre des gens hurler derrière les murs de la cathédrale, d’entendre des membres être déchiquetés par elle ne savait quoi. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs, les yeux fermés, à l’aveuglette. Elle sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues mais n’arrivait pas à s’en préoccuper ; son seul désir, à l’instant, était de fuir cette violence qui sortait de nulle part. Elle tenta vainement de couper les sons qui l’assaillaient en se couvrant les oreilles, mais ils semblaient passer à travers sans se soucier de cette maigre barrière.

L’adolescente finit par se laisser tomber au sol au détour d’un couloir, les jambes recroquevillées contre son torse, les yeux fermés et les mains toujours sur les oreilles. Les hurlements avaient été rejoint par des rires hystériques, se mêlant à ses propres gémissements qu’elle n’arrivait pas à contenir. Mais alors qu’elle allait elle-même se mettre à crier – à l’aide, pitié, _quelque chose_ – les cris cessèrent, laissant place à une voix douce et pleine de folie.

_Je ne te ferais rien, Katya. Tu le sais, hein ? Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. Tu me crois, hein ? Katya-_

« Katya. »

Un sursaut la secoua quand elle sentit une main sur son poignet. Son premier instinct fut la peur. Elle tenta de reculer, sans ouvrir les yeux, mais ne put sentir que le mur froid contre son dos. Elle sentit ses tatouages la chauffer dans son dos, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Iron Wing prendre le contrôler, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de blesser quelqu’un.

« Katya, » appela-t-on à nouveau alors qu’elle essayait de se défaire de la main tout en gardant les yeux fermés. C’était une voix calme, tranquille, loin du chaos qui emplissait son monde.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive ? » fit quelqu’un proche d’elle. Elle cru reconnaitre la voix d’Allen.

« Et d’où tu connais son prénom ? demanda Lavi, lui aussi non loin d’elle.

— La ferme, grogna la voix. Katya, ouvre les yeux. »

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de revoir à nouveau tout ce sang. Elle pouvait encore en sentir l’odeur, c’est qu’il était encore là. Les hurlements avaient cessé, mais qui savait si elle n’allait pas tomber nez à nez avec un cadavre si elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle cessa néanmoins de se débattre quand une deuxième vint s’emparer de son second poigné. Elle nota distraitement qu’elles étaient fraiches contre sa peau.

« Allez à l’infirmerie chercher quelqu’un, demanda soudain la voix.

— Et pourquoi on t’écouterait ? demanda Allen, apparemment méfiant,

— Parce que si tu le fais pas, je peux te jurer que je vais t’étriper pour de bon, Pousse de Soja. »

Ni lui ni Lavi n’argumentèrent, et Katya finit par entendre des pas disparaitre dans la cathédrale. Ne restait plus qu’elle et cette voix inconnue.

« Katya, » appela-t-elle à nouveau après un long silence. Elle était soudain beaucoup plus douce, presque tendre. Un calme étrange s’empara soudain de la rousse alors qu’elle écoutait attentivement ses paroles. « Sors de là, le jeu est fini, tu as gagné. »

La phrase créa un étrange écho dans son esprit. Elle avait déjà entendu ces mots, des années plus tôt. Elle sentit un rire lui grimper la gorge sans savoir pourquoi, le rire d’une enfant si petite qu’il lui faut peu pour être heureuse : un toit, de l’amour, une famille et deux grands frères.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, rencontrant à nouveau les iris océans de l’inconnu de la cafétéria. Un nom lui apparut soudain, comme sortant du néant.

« Yû, » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le sanglot qui la secoua soudain fut si violent qu’elle eut à peine le temps de voir le soulagement dans les yeux de l’homme. Elle se jeta sur lui dans une étreinte désespérée, se surprenant elle-même. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, si ce n’est son nom et sa voix. Pourtant, elle avait l’impression d’avoir retrouver un être perdu depuis trop longtemps.

Elle s’évanouit sur son épaule alors qu’il l’étreignait en retour.

***

_« Yû ! Ma ! Cache-cache !_

_— Encore ! T’en a pas marre de ce jeu idiot ?_

_— Soit pas méchant Yû ! On peut au moins jouer un peu avant d’aller aux labos, non ? Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal !_

_— Toi qui comptes Yû !_

_— Tss ! Si tu veux… »_

_Une cavalcade dans les couloirs. Un passage en cuisine, un salut joyeux qui résonne contre les murs. Une cachette dans le réfectoire, près des jambes du professeur Ed._

_« Encore un cache-cache ?_

_— Chut ! Je suis caché ! »_

_Quelques minutes d’attente. Les rires des autres. Les conversations floues des adultes._

_« Bouh ! »_

_— AH !_

_— Aller Katya, sors de là ! Le jeu est fini, t’as gagné ! »_

***

Katya n’ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux quand elle se sentit revenir à la réalité. Elle prit d’abord conscience de son épaule ankylosée contre le matelas inconfortable de l’infirmerie, son cou tordu et sa tête posée sur l’oreiller dur. Elle écouta les sons autour d’elle : des gens discutant au loin, des ustensiles qu’on déplaçait, la respiration mesurée de quelqu’un prêt d'elle. Le bruit de pages qu’on tourne.

La rousse ouvrit finalement les yeux, sans bouger, son regard tombant sur Yû. Il lisait un livre qu’il tenait d’une seule main, assit sur une chaise, les jambes croisés. Elle n’arrivait pas à lire le titre de l’ouvrage.

Elle repensa au rêve qu’elle venait d’avoir. Il était si net, si réel, qu'il ne pouvait s’agir que d’un souvenir. Quel âge avait-elle à ce moment-là ?

« Qui est Ma ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, incapable de s’en empêcher.

Yû leva les yeux sur elle, à peine surpris de la voir éveillée. Il ferma son livre, sans y mettre de marque page, avant de le poser sur la table de nuit près du lit.

« Alma, corrigea-t-il distraitement. Tu n’as jamais su dire son nom.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Quelqu’un qui est mort. »

Katya se rappela du sang sur les murs de la cathédrale, la faisant frissonner. Elle se demandait toujours d’où lui était venue cette vision cauchemardesque. Mais elle fut remplacée par l’image d’un garçon aux cheveux noir et court et aux yeux bleus plus clair que ceux de Yû, riant au vent.

« Il était gentil, dit-elle en réalisant qu’il s’agissait d’Alma.

— Tu t’en souviens ?

— Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle en se relevant sur le lit. Juste des flashs. » Elle se massa l’épaule pour en faire partir la douleur tout en secouant doucement la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. « Qu’est-ce qu’il m’est arrivé ?

— Tu as fais une crise de panique, lui répondit Yû. On ne sait pas ce qui l’a déclenchée.

— C’était toi. »

Alors que Yû avait gardé une expression neutre jusqu’ici, une surprise véritable s’empara de lui. Une lueur de culpabilité passa dans son regard, mais Katya l’étouffa dans l’œuf.

« Pas vraiment toi, corrigea-t-elle. Mais tes yeux. Quand je les ai vu, il y a eu… il y avait du sang partout. Et des gens hurlaient. J’ai entendu quelqu’un me parlé mais… il avait l’air fou. Je crois que- que c’était la voix d’Alma. »

Les épaules du jeune homme se tendirent brusquement. Katya n’osa pas demander pourquoi. Elle sentait, pour son propre équilibre, qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle cherche à savoir. Tout ce qu’elle savait, pour l’instant, était qu’elle et Yû avait été proche autrefois. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis, mais elle espérait qu’ils pourraient l’être à nouveau.

**Author's Note:**

> Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
